User talk:Senjumaru Shutara
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Rinskuro13/What Was The First Ever Pasta On This Wiki? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: I have some updates over the situation we talked about, I'll try and get on Fatal's chat in a few minutes if you have the time. As for helping around, anything would be greatly appreciated. The Writer's workshop is always in need of a critical eye. This weekend, I was going to look over the uncategorized pages and try to categorize/QC them, but if you're feeling up for some reading, we can tackle that one together. You can always check in-coming stories for quality, but Jay seems to be handling it admirably. Really anything you want to do to help around here would be appreciated. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:43, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Finally someone on this Wiki with Sense The vast majority of people on this site will just be like "9/10, amazing story!". But you're one of the few people I've heard from so far that are actually adept at analysing written material. Thank you for the feedback. LinebeckIV (talk) 23:37, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blank Blogs Hey, I noticed you published a blank blog post. Since you've filled it in with content, I haven't deleted it, but you may want to take a look at this blog for future reference. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Archiving Hey, I think Emp's offline right now, so I've done what you requested on his talk. I left the talk header in, just because it contains the links to your talk archives. If there's anything else you need, feel free to let me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:01, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Would you like me to redirect your old user page to your current one? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:01, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Also done. Have a good day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:05, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :O I hope you're coming back to this wiki for good, cause when I was a new user, you were one of the people I admired the most, and when you left I missed your critiques and your writing advices and just you in general. ;~; I know I'll be here again, I've missed this place, I just don't plan on getting rights''. A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but only a thousand words will be a story. (talk) 19:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Writer's Advice Blog (Micropasta) Hey, so I jumped the gun and wrote out an advice section on MP's without realizing you had already beat me to it. Rather than making a new section, I was wondering if you would be alright with me adding onto yours at the bottom? Here is a copy (without pictures) so you can get a gist about it. We go in two different directions, but I feel like both points we make are valid and I give some tips at the end that could also help writers. So whaddaya say? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I figured, just wanted permission first. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, whenever you have free time and are willing to lend a hand, we can always use one. Hope things clear up for you. As for the collaboration, I'd be honored. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The cat and the acquaintance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Mouse, bird, and sausage, Grave Mound, Poor By and Grave, How many more are you missing, and do you know the names? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::I looked through a few more pages and didn't turn anything up. Here's a page with a compilation if you're thinking of moving more over to the Star-polar wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:33, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Fairy Tales Did you put 'em up or Fatal? (Just going to comb through some contributions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for doing that. I always like sharing my stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:04, June 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem I'll check out your story and have some feedback for you tonight or tomorrow, depending on how lazy...I mean, busy I am. As for my stories, feel free to post them on the other wiki, just please ensure that you provide credit to me as the author, and provide a link on each story to my user profile here. Thanks a ton! Banningk1979 (talk) 04:05, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Review posted Hey, I read and reviewed your story today. It was excellent and well written, as I expressed in more detail in my review. I would love to see you enter my demon contest I am running. It's still going until the middle of July, and you certainly have a talent that would certainly make a great addition to the already outstanding roster of stories people are entering. If you're interested, check out the Official Contest Page and let me know if you're interested. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Reviewing it now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Made some minor edits, the section about God at the end could come off as a bit inflammatory and out of place when focusing mainly on creepy pastas and movies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Decision I have no idea why you decided to review "The Decision," but I'm glad you did. You make some good points (for example, the first sentence being awkwardly phrased. Awkward phrasing is something I seem to do. Also, the story ending pretty quickly was also a pretty good point, though, to be honest, I ended it quickly because I figured if it were going to be extended, it would just be more of the "should I do this?" kind of thing, and I worried that some might find it annoying). I always like seeing reviews/critiques of my stories, because I feel it helps point out any flaws in my writing, which I can learn from, and honestly because it's just fair. I mean, I make fun of bad stories, then say what they failed at and did well, on a daily (or near daily) basis. Having people review my stories just feels karmatically right. Anyway, once again, thanks for taking a look at "The Decision" (though, once again, I'm not quite sure why you did), and I look forward to seeing what you have to say about "Powerless." (Oh, by the way, if you aren't going to review "Amara" I would at least recommend reading it. Everyone who commented on the story said it was good.) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:20, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh...I kind of forgot about that. Oops. Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing it. Look forward to what you have to say about "Powerless." Re: Powerless First, once again, thanks for reviewing my pasta. As I've said, it's nice hearing various opinions on my work. You, once again, make quite a few good points, most notably the repetition thing. I'll admit, I do repeat myself a lot, mostly as a form of emphasis/ melodrama. It's kind of a flaw. As for the "definitely more benevolent thing," that was meant as kind of a joke. It's not one of my better ones, especially considering that my unpaid job that I do on a daily basis is to make jokes. Then again, whenever I write Creepypasta stories, I try not to have a lot of humor in it, and instead go for serious. This is partly because I never really felt that horror and comedy could go hand in hand and still be scary, and partly because I worry I'll go overboard on the humor. Now, I've thought quite a bit about this story, and considered doing a sequel, or prequel, or quasi-reboot that pokes fun at reboots, and some ideas for the world the guy lives in have come up. For example, the villain who took his powers died. He didn't take over the world or anything. He died, the hero lost his powers and couldn't do anything, he decided to retire, hoping that humanity would try to live up to his example, and was disappointed in what ended up happening. Speaking of which, the reason why he basically stood there while the thugs beat him to death is because 1) he's pretty much a broken man at this point. To him, death would kind of be a mercy. 2) despite being disgusted at the nature of humanity, he still honestly hoped that someone would help. 3) It was kind of a reference of sorts to the scene in Watchmen where Rorschach was saying how the reason he became a hero was because of the Kitty Genovese thing, where a woman was brutally murdered and was screaming for help, but no one did a damn thing. 4) Him being beaten to death would kind of help hammer in the "hope is dead" theme of the story. I'm not adding the explanations to dispute what you're saying, or to be someone who says, "Yeah, well, you didn't get the point of the story, so it's your fault," I'm just letting you know what I was going for. Now, some of it you couldn't have even guessed, since I came up with it after the fact (the dead villain), and other parts I guess weren't obvious enough. I'm not blaming you, since if you didn't pick up on it, it's mostly my fault as a writer, not yours as a reader/reviewer. Anyway, thank you for taking a look at my stories. I appreciate your criticisms, since it will hopefully help me to become a better writer. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:57, July 2, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure I'll have some feedback for you posted on there soon. Speaking of feedback, I would love it if you could read over some of my stories and leave me some as well. My Tobit series in particular. All links are on my user page. Thanks in advance, Banningk1979 (talk) 15:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Done. I hope I didn't completely misinterpret it, as I'm in a bit of a fog at the moment. I hope my thoughts are beneficial. Jay Ten (talk) 23:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase & Writer's Workshop I made a couple template pages on my sandbox wiki. I'm sending this message to all the active admins (and you, as you spurred the idea in the forums) to see how it is received. It is a slight alteration to the template, which I have named with the feature. Check it out here. The link is at the bottom of the message. Click either "Writer's Workshop" or "Writer's Showcase", which will take you to one of three test pages I've set up for each side of the template. This template could be added to the front page if that's what the plan is, or the recent activities page if that is the plan, or both, even. If implemented, it would also include the user adding either one of the categories to the post they wish to be included in this feature. Stories could be filtered out of either category after a week or two, keeping the categories small, which would raise the chance of each post getting hits. Whatever length of time would work best for each post to stay in the either category, I could take this on myself (or jointly with other users), removing the categories from the posts that have already been featured for a while. Just to be clear, the categories "Writer's Showcase" and "Writer's Workshop" would need to added (or if other names for the categories are more fitting, I could easily change the template to reflect that). And, lastly, the categories would only be added directly to the posts on the Writer's Showcase or Writer's Workshop, and not the pages themselves (this will keep the feature limited to original stories, and promote activity on these boards.) Check it out, let me know what you think. Any suggestions/additions to the feature would be appreciated. http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WS%26WW Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. Unless someone comes up with a way for that to work, which I'm not confident for, I'm trying to come up with something highly experimental involving a board activity feed (which shows the last editor to the post by username) and the thingy from underscorre's profile page (at the bottom). Inside there is thunder in your heart 08:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Callie, just so you know, I've now built a solution to this (in Javascript, since I'm pretty sure it's impossible to do with just wikitext), you should still be able to see it in the link SoPre sent above. Anyway, the issue should be solved, though you may need to purge your cache before it works for you. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Writing Advice I'm going to hold off a bit on adding it to the writing advice section so we can get some feedback (as seen here) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you came back here. I appreciate the proactive stance you have and that you are attempting to shake things up and get them done; the writer's workshop and showcase in particular. I've had such mixed results with the WW and the Writer's Showcase yielded me no comments or new comments on the article I had put on there which made it feel useless; I'm uncertain if it gained my story any views or not. I guess the message is sort of random, but I didn't want you feeling alone, unsupported, or discouraged and giving up on trying to make a difference around here. I really appreciate it. Even if a couple of the things you are pushing for ends up flopping, you still have my respect and appreciation, because at least you put in the effort to make a difference :) You get bonus points with me for having Mew in your avatar, Mew's my favorite Pokemon XD Keep up the good work! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Konichiwa Shutara ~ Okay, thanks. I figured I should remove the tag, but wasn't sure whether admins would approve of that (as I've been making some controversial edits in the past, now I've learnt that I should check with people first). I hear they're stricter on gore. Stuff like 'then he chopped his arms and legs off and blood was everywhere' isn't considered NSFW, but some tell me that things like rape and torture gore are considered NSFW. The line is super thin, so it's usually up to judgement, I guess. Also, could you link me to that thread? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:In Torment Hello. Thank you for reading the story. There is a bit I'd like to clarify, first. Once you read the sequel, In Torment in Hell, the beginning and fast progression of the first story makes a lot more sense. You'll see why Jackson had the most stern attitude and awkwardness. Also, the time shift in the second chapter is strange because they had *just* left the house. The Tormentor is able to change reality, and part of the reason is explained in In Torment in Hell (rest will be explained in In Torment III). The entire series is meant to be taken as one story, and I just wanted to point out these issues make sense by the end of the second part. Also, everything in the story is meant to also be able to be taken metaphorically. Some of the phrasing is odd, but give them a search. A lot of parts are alterations/oppositions (changed to say opposite of original meaning) of bible phrases and other religious texts. Without spoiling In Torment in Hell, I can tell you Jackson confuses the Tormentor for God for a reason very obvious after the end of the second story, and it wasn't an accident that they were lead straight to that area. You already found out in In Torment that Jackson has a connection with the Tormentor. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 00:06, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Thread About Quality Standards Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I made a thread about a week ago about revisiting and/or editing the quality standards. I go a lot more in depth about it in the thread, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Here's a link to the thread: The Damn Batman (talk) 21:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta I would love some feedback from you on my latest story, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Due to your recent Lack of Inactivity.....May I become an admin on The Spinpasta 2.0 wiki? I have all The RIGHT credentials to owning a wiki, and I would be THRILLED if you allowed me to Help this wiki get back on it's feet! NOTE: I'm renaming the wiki "Scarypedia". I'm doing this, because I want to create an alternative site to the creepypasta wiki.Perturbed Maverick (talk) 03:46, February 9, 2016 (UTC)